dt_tt_and_ttmfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtown Toontown (DT:TT)
Downtown Toontown (DT:TT) is one of the Toontown projects started by Funny Quackers. The project is a recreation of Disney's game "Toontown", made in the Unity 3D engine. Downtown Toontown Blogpost: downtowntoontown.blogspot.com Features Please check the DT:TT category for all things related to the game. Downloads Alpha Dev Update v0.1: downtowntoontown.blogspot.com/alpha-dev-update-version-01-is-here.html Development Development can be followed on Funny Quacker's YouTube channel. Early Development Development of Downtown Toontown started as a project aimed to recreate the cancelled game Toontown 2.0 in the Unity 3D engine. The first name given to TT:DT was "Toontown:Phase 15" also referred to as Toontown 2. Further in Development, a poll was posted on Funny Quacker's Google+ page, viewers could vote between Toontown:Phase 15, and Downtown Toontown. The poll can be found here. Downtown Toontown overran Toontown:Phase 15 by a lot. Currently, the poll sits at 87% in favor of Downtown Toontown. The first time it was featured in a video, was in Toontown 2: Unofficial Recreation Trailer 2, ''however, it is now a privated video. The first public TT:DT video on his channel is "Toontown 2" - Q&A, More screenshots, which was posted 9/18/15. A few screenshots of the game were shown in the video, see gallery below. Screenshots From Video Screenshot-1.png Download (4).png Download (3).png Download (1).png Download.png Videos YouTube Videos Not all fan made DT:TT videos will be shown here. Only videos with 5k+ views. * ''Funny Quackers: '8/16/15 'Toontown 2: Unofficial Recreation PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '8/18/15 'Toontown 2: Unofficial Recreation Trailer 2 PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '9/18/15 '"Toontown 2" - Q&A, More screenshots * Funny Quackers: '12/8/15 'ESCAPING THE COG NATION! Ft. Toontown 2 PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '12/8/15 'ESCAPING THE COG NATION! Ft. Toontown 2 * Funny Quackers: '1/2/16 'A walk around Toontown 2! (ft. Funny Farms) * Funny Quackers: '2/16/16 'Toontown 2 - EARLY GAMEPLAY! PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '2/26/16 'Unofficial Toontown 2 - Early Inventory, Jellybean System PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '3/19/16 'Unoff. Toontown 2 - Sellbot HQ PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '3/26/16 'Toontown 2 NEW FEATURES!! PRIVATED * Funny Quackers: '4/23/16 'Toontown 2: Open World UNLISTED * Funny Quackers: '5/22/16 'Toontown 2 - RELEASE DATE * Funny Quackers: '11/2/16 'Toontown Arcade Music (Concept) * Funny Quackers: '12/4/16 'Downtown Toontown RELEASED (ft. Cog Planet) * LoopyGoopyG: '12/12/16 'Downtown Toontown Gameplay - LoopyGoopyG * Funny Quackers: '12/31/16 'Downtown Toontown: Mt. Brrrgh! * Royko64: '1/28/16 '"Downtown Toontown": Toontown Remake Gameplay! * Funny Quackers: '2/7/17 'Downtown Toontown: Progress Update * Funny Quackers: '4/8/17 'Pie Cannon Creation Time lapse: Speed-model * Funny Quackers: '7/18/17 'Toontown Crocodile Speed-Model + Animation (Toontown Mobile/Downtown) * Funny Quackers: '7/19/17 'Toontown Deer Speed-Model/Animation (Toontown Mobile/Downtown) * Funny Quackers: '7/29/17 'Downtown Toontown: New Make-A-Toon! * Funny Quackers: '8/6/17 'Downtown Toontown: Bringing back Toontown 2! * Funny Quackers: '8/20/17 'Downtown Toontown: Fighting the cogs! (Unity3D) Last Updated 8/20/17 Development Screenshots action.png all_work_no_play_watermark.png Aw_Man_Didnt_Make_It.png beancounterhead.png beta 2.png beta.png betapic.png betapic3.png brrrgh.png buildinggagshop.png buildinggeneric.png buildingjg.png buildingnews.png BuyingGags.png catching.png Cog.png cogescape_2.png cogmodelin.png cognation1.png cognation2.png Cognation3.png cogoffices_3dview_wireframe_2d.png cogoffices_3dview_wireframe.png cogoffices_3dview.png cogplanet_Firstview.png colorsystem.png concept1.png dank.png daytime.png dg1.png dg2.png dg3.png dg4.png dog.png doghead_wip.png dtt_brake.png early_building.png early.png early2.png early3.png early4.png earlystreet.png excape.png fly.png freelook (1).png freelook.png gear_prog.png gear.png haha2.png hat.png house.png interior.png light.png Logobycaptaindavid.png lookatme.png main.png MakingOfBW_stage1.png moreprogress.png museum.png new.png NewDog.png newNewduckhead_almot.png newNEWduckhead.png newrabbithead.png news_for_the_amused.png newtoonhall.png nighttime.png paradigm_shift_gone_wrong.png piecannon.png Pies.png pix.png preview (1).png preview.png progress (1).png progress (2).png progress.png prototype.png remaster.png sc.png Scr4.png scr5.png SECOND2Final.png still.png streetmarks.png test.png Testing.png Testing2.png toomany.png toon_body.png toonduckhead.png toonhall_back.png toonhall_front.png toonhall_new.png toonhall.png toonhall2.png tpose.png tree.png tri.png ttc.png ugh.png unfinished.png urban.png waterbucket_3dview_wire.png waterbucket_3dview.png waterbucket_mayaview.png wip.png wututhink.png YSE.png Category:DT:TT Category:Game Category:Projects